A Spirit Within Me
by TheNightKeeper
Summary: Blossom had her heartbroken 3 years ago since he left without saying goodbye. However, as she continued to live, she has forgotten all about him. Everything about him. But as the heartbroken day slowly comes closer, she notices little strange things that had been happening to her these past 3 years. What's going on? Better yet. What's the truth of leaving? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Without a Goodbye

**Summary: Blossom had her heartbroken 3 years ago since he left without saying goodbye. However, as she continued to live, she has forgotten all about him. Everything about him. But as the heartbroken day slowly comes closer, she notices little strange things that had been happening to her these past 3 years. What's going on? Better yet. What's the truth of leaving?**

**Author's Note: Thanks for actually clicking my story. This is the better version of my other story on my other account. (Until Our Ends Meet By: HyperRandomMusicFreak101) Hopefully, this one would be more better since I will have some help along the way. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuffs Girls. Sadly. However, I own the plot and a few characters of my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Spirit Within Me<strong>

**Chapter 1: Without a good bye**

The first day I met Brick Jojo, I'll admit that I hated him. Just one looked at him I become rigid,anxious and impatient. It was because _who he was_. He was arrogant, self-centred, unreadable, mysterious, cold and so annoying. That I could punch him every time he spoken to me. Absolutely torture when you had to deal with him for years.

It's been ten years of fighting and I've learned more and more about him. Oh, those days of trying to out rule each other in elementary school and high school were so childish. Me and him always seem to challenged each other in our academic subjects while our siblings did the same. Bubbles always complained about how Boomer always tried to show off in her art and music classes. Our tough sister had always wince when Butch kept challenging her in any sports event but with a certain deal between them. Those years me and my sisters would have died when we wanted to.

But...that feeling left at senior prom.

I still can remember it clearly. The flashing lights. The popping music. The charm of the boys and the beauty of the girls completed the whole scenery. The room was breathtaking. Yet, over the high school years from freshman to senior me and my sisters never found our Mr. Right. So we ended up being the only girls going without our dream guy. Always sitting among the tables watching our friends dance with their dream partner. It was just embarrassing, it seemed all girls were with someone to share the special moment.

There I still can remember, our conversation between me and my sisters. While watching in stupidity for not coming without a date as many eyes stared at us in shocked and amusement. It wasn't that comfortable knowing that we just came here for no reason when all of our friends are spending it with their lover...

"_Just Great.."_

_My eyes suddenly snapped towards Buttercup who seemed to be stinking down her chair. I could see the annoyance and embarrassment in her eyes._

"_Buttercup, please sit properly you know it can ruin your dress.." Bubbles spoke in a anxious tone while fixing her light blue dress._

_I sighed as Buttercup groaned at Bubbles' comment. Looking around the room I saw everyone on the dance floor, dancing to a slow song. It wasn't a surprise that me and my sisters were the only ones seating at our table. We seem like outcasts in our last moment in high school. I wanted to get out of this cheesy, love-dove room and so I did._

"_I'll be back, I need a break from here" I whispered as I left without waiting for a reply from my sisters._

_As I kept walking my body automatically lead me outside where no light was spearing but the small bright stars in the sky. It was freezing but I didn't mind at all, I was the ice powerpuff girl after all. Grasping my bare shoulders, I looked at my worthless dress. There was no point in buying a new dress when I wasn't enjoying this moment. I rejected spending my money on this very expensive thing. _

"_You know you could get sick, Pinky" A harsh voice said behind me._

_My eyes widen at the sound of his voice. Oh, out of all people it had to be him. I decided not to face him for the sake of my anger. He really doesn't know when to leave me alone, doesn't he?_

"_Why does it matter?" I hissed as I stared into the sky with my fists shaking in annoyance._

"_It matters because your sisters are looking for you" He said amuse._

_My face flinched in his tone. It automatically made me picture his smirk paste onto his face. _

"_I told them I'll be back," I groaned, "I guess they didn't hear me."_

_There was a long silence between both of us after my words. I was now confused, did he just left? Spinning my self on my heels, I was startled to see red bloody eyes staring into my pink ones only a few centimetres away. I gulped lightly and a light blushed was beginning to form on my face. Why was he standing this close?_

"_Have you hear-d o-of personal s-space?" I shuttered while I felt his hot breath against my face._

_He didn't say anything. All he did was stand close to me and looked into my eyes. I was suddenly very uncomfortable and snapped my head away from him._

"_I have something to tell you" He whispered into my ear that made my face redden._

"_G-go o-on" I manged to say._

_I felt him smirk as he grabbed my wrist suddenly. His sudden move made me squeal as he pulled me closer to him._

"_Well, I've notice you are alone." He said._

_I've raised my eyebrow. I just hate it when I don't know where his mind is heading._

"_Alone? I'm not..." I said while pushing my arms on his chest for him to let me go._

_He smirked and held me tighter, " Well, last time I've check you and your sisters were"_

_I flinched again,he knew.._

"_So what?" I snapped, "Going to make fun of me?"_

_He chuckled, "No"_

"_Then what?" I hissed._

_Really. First he was annoying, then mysterious. Can this guy just step to the point?_

"_Do you trust me? "_

"_What?"_

"_Do you?"_

"_I don't"_

"_At this moment?"_

"_I don't know...I guess?"_

_His question was somewhat confusing. Of course I didn't trust him! He was my enemy! But that doesn't mean he was doing something dangerous at the moment._

"_That's close enough" He stated._

"_HU-"_

_I was cut off from him pressing his lips against mine. My stomach fluttered and my eyes widen. This was not what I was expecting from him at all. But after his kiss it made me realized why I always accepted his challenges. I wanted to prove to him I was better than him, good for him. _

That very day our relationship went to the next level. He became the guy of my dreams. The person I would always relay on...yet I didn't know...he would leave me three years later...

_disappearing...without a goodbye..._

* * *

><p><strong>Short...I know...Anywayz please review!<strong>


	2. The Home of Criminals

**Author's Note: Here it is... :D 6 years later...The first chapter was like a prologue. The first chapter was based 6 years ago. Also please check my other stories at my other profile HyperRandomMusicFreak101 and my new story "The Murderer of My Heat" on this profile!**

**Disclaimer: I ,personally, do not own the Powerpuff girls or their characters but I do own the plot and my very own characters that appear in my story. Everything else is own by Craig McCracken.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Spirit Within Me<strong>

**Chapter 2: The Home of Criminals**

"_**Pain is forgotten where gain comes"**_

_**-unknown**_

The sound of silence spread across the once happy city of Townsville. The dipping of blood spilled rapidly into the dark waters and the slight sound of screams echo in every direction. The darkness was the scariest time to go out as dark creatures kill the flesh of the innocence; hunger for revenge or lust. A weak breath could danger one soul by slowly dying in the corner already caught with nowhere to run. A single step threatened their every existence as footsteps follow them into the shadows. The dark killers of night knew their targets more than they had known themselves.

Townsville was now the home of criminals. My Home.

No one knew how this exactly happened but it all started by the pain. But I knew. The pain of three young girls. Me and my sisters. Super powered human beings that suffered the past three years. The beloved heroes "The Powerpuff girls" were now gone in the dust. They disappeared after that day of destruction; the day they had destroyed their own home in sadness, fear and hatred. Heh, pointless story heh?

After that very day everything went dark. Many villains came and took over Townsville. The people were now scared for their lives and hid for three years. If only everything was back to what it was before when we "the girls" were still alive and happy. If only everyone could forgive the girls but it wasn't possible they are dead and no one will ever give them a chance for they made Townsville the way it is today. Because who would accept us now? Yet, again I don't care. This city can go to fu*king hell.

"HA HA HA!"

"God Shut up you bird!"

"It's Sparrow! Nike I thought ya loved me!"

"Don't you dare start!"

"Both of you shut up!"

The screams of my team echoed through the walls as we zoomed into streets on our motorcycles. We each dashed fast ignoring the faint shouts and blood puddles ahead as if we didn't even care. The dark of the night didn't bother us as our own eyes were sharp. Our dark black uniforms blended into the night. No one could spot us even if they tried; only if we wanted to get caught on purpose. All seven of us on our motorcycles speed into the darkest part of Townsville. We each started zipping into incredible speed when a police cop had followed us for the 10th time this week. Our laughter grew more and more. How fun!

"Stupid Cop!"

"Tell me about it!"

"I know this is not nice…but he's the most stupid and dumbest guy ever!"

"You're telling us? Sam…You're stupid too!"

"Ha ha ha awesome!"

"I am not Dylan and hate you Tony!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

"OMG SHUT THE F*CK UP OR WE'LL KILL YOU DAMN COP!"

"Love ya guys but really we should leave him alone"

"Ya got to be kidding!"

"Hannah just drive and drop dead!"

"Heh, Jordan really? I thought you were the one that wanted to drop dead."

"Guys all of you shut up! We're loosing him!"

"Heck finally that cop was getting on my nerves"

"You're getting on my nerves Jacka*s!"

"Ooooo got owned!"

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!"

"Touche!"

My voice echoed in every direction causing the laughter of my crew to shut completely and the slight screams or sounds being heard as we all rode in silence. The rough dry breeze as we whooshed on our beloved wheels made our black coats danced against the wind. Our pure black motorcycles shined as we zipped through faint pole lights and water puddles. Who would have known seven young adults my crew would be able to ride in peace without anyone to kill us. Of course, being the top wanted criminals of Townsville was sometimes hard to handle. Considering how much police would love to have a slice of our throats.

The first motorcycle dashing in front of the six others was me. My name was Blossom. I am now known as Nike, a male criminal in disguise. My fierce and strong personality made him the commander. He was just an average normal man as everyone says. Many people say he was from a noble family and decided to destroy his family name just for the fun of it. Yet, no one knew what he was actually like; other than his beloved crew. I was now feared by many just because I had the power and the superior male look that gave anyone chills. My dark blue eyes just screamed murder the citizens say and my midnight hair just pulled any girls attraction that kind of still not use to.

"Yo Nike!"

I groaned at the voice beside me. It was the reason for today's chase and the lack of sleep I didn't get for weeks. Cursing under my breath my head snapped at Sparrow, a guy, one with gold intense eyes and night messy hair. He was my best mate but sometimes he just doesn't know when to drop it. So today was one of them.

"Truly, want to go out now?" Sparrow said with mischievous look.

I rolled my eyes and continued driving heading for our headquarters. Sparrow my best mate was always hitting on me every single time when I was in my girl form and my manly form. Jeez no wonder many think his gay. Hitting on his leader.

"Sparrow one more time or I'll show that your gay to everyone in town" I spat in a my guy voice.

"I agree. You know it is awkward. Save if later when we are girls" Another man voice that appeared beside me.

I turned my head to look at Sam. Clearly known as Bubbles. Sam had jade eyes that sparkled when he was doing his job.a And right now his eyes were annoyed and his brown chestnut hair brought it up more. And yes, my sisters are in my crew as men. No one ever took us seriously before but now look at us? Gotta pretend we are guys and for how long?

I chuckled, "Why? Thank you Sam. This blockhead sometimes doesn't get the hint."

"You're so mean Nike! Anyway, I will bang Rose later" Sparrow laugh at his remark.

My eyes harder at my new improved name. I looked at him and gave him that warning I will kill you look. I speeded faster now depending how pissed at him I was. That was my new name. Rose Asher. An innocence girl completely normal. Her green eyes would always shine. Her long gorgeous auburn red hair was as just as smooth. Yet, it wasn't the same anyway. My pink magenta eyes were never revealed for three years I didn't know why. It was the same for my sisters.

"God I wanna sleep!"

"You don't say?"

"I'm yawning ya idiot"

"Nah, looks like you want some"

"Shut up you're the one to talk bastard"

"Yeah yeah love you to mothef*cker"

"Then you two hate me then"

"They hate everyone don't sweat it man"

My eyes smiled while hearing those four yapping voices from behind and one of them was for sure Buttercup. I turned my head slightly to take a glimpse of them ignoring the glare from Sparrow and the laughter of Sam.

The first bike was Tony. Well known as Buttercup. His dirty blonde hair was stuffed into a white beanie and his tired brown chocolate eyes were screaming as he punching another mate while driving. He was shouting at the others to shut up and was obviously needed a chill pill.

The second motorbike was Hannah. The only girl known in my crew. She was the only one willing enough to show the world she was a female other than me and my sisters who fail miserably. She was laughing like crazy and was trying to crash into Tony's bike on purpose just to piss him off. Her unusual colour rainbow hair was all puffed up as she drive and her dark silver eyes made her seem so fragile but in reality she was a tough girl. Even if she was a human.

The others, the last two were the evil twins. Jordan and Dylan. They were taking turns punching Tony. What's was more ironic was that one of them had a crush on him. Go figure. The two males had black hair and playful green eyes. Oh how sorry I feel for Tony right now.

"Finally!" Tony cried suddenly.

My eyes snapped back to the front and I have noticed I've been driving without any sight at all towards the headquarters without even knowing were almost there. I looked at the silver building that was a few kilometers away. That's was where we all lived. We had taken it over together when we first met three years ago. Yeah it may seem impossible to take over a whole building of hopeless, powerless humans but we did it. Everything we own was in that gorgeous building where no police even thought of going there for it looked expensive enough for a wealthy protective people.

As we came closer to the main entrance the great Iron Gate open as I flicked my hand in a circle hand motion. The Iron Gate was operated by that single motion that the leader only can do. I chuckled; I knew I created all the computers, all the technology equipment in this building. It felt so good knowing how much I have become.

As we all zoom past the Iron Gate another garage door opened beneath the concrete ground. It was barely noticeable thanks to Sam who disguise it with his love of his art. We all entered and laughed as we park our most pride possessions in our own cubical. Then the great entranceway began to close as I repeated that hand motion after I got off my little beauty.

"Thank god, I need to go to bed now!" Tony cried as he pulled off his beanie from his head then ripping off his blonde wing revealing hazel brown shoulder length hair. There she walked towards the glass elevator beside the motors' cubical.

"Geez. Jenny impatient for tonight I see" Dylan wiggled his eyebrow as he followed the angry girl.

Sparrow grunted at Dylan's behaviour and followed the strange unofficial couple to make sure no fights occur between the tired beast and the fired noob.

"Yo why you ruined the moment for me man!" Dylan shouted towards Sparrow who was standing between him and Jenny rolling his eyes in complete annoyance.

I chuckled as I watched the three being lifted into the air and disappear within the building. Dylan the total flirt always had a thing for Jenny (Buttercup) but he never got the chance to even go out with her for she was not interested. Not even close at all.

"Geez Jenny is right though finally a night to sleep" Sam stated as he did the same as Tony removing his brown hair to show dark brown curly hair.

I rolled my eyes and did the same revealing my waist length redhead, "Yeah right. You guys sleep in for weeks while I had to work for three weeks without sleep remember Brianna?"

Brianna (Bubbles) laugh as she waves her brown wing into the air, "Yeah keep that up!"

"Geez you girls gotta stay here and talk? I'm starving!" Jordan cried while looking at Hannah who was polishing her mototbike, "Hannah cook something for us guys okay?"

Hannah groaned at his request, "Shut up honey cook something for yourself. I don't do your dirty work."

"Lazy Bit*h…" Jordan whispered as he entered the glass elevator.

"You are no better Jacka*s!" Hannah muttered as she got up, now looking at Rose and Brianna, "You guys better change your contacts and clothes now you know?"

I signed looking at Hannah. She knew everything about us. No one else knew that we were the Powerpuff girls in disguise. The reset of the guys just knew we wanted to dress up as boys just so people would actually take us seriously in the criminal life. Yet, they also didn't know we were actually sisters too by blood. We were all just very tight friends. Me, Jenny (Buttercup), and Brianna (Bubbles) including Hannah who we trusted with all our hearts ever since.

"Your right." I muttered in my tired voice, "I need to sleep too before I kill someone"

Brianna and Hannah laughed at my remark and slapped my back for understanding. Everything was perfect for me really. I love this life not the previous one that I lived before as Blossom. That pink-eyed redheaded freak everyone hates and fears but she's dead and never ever coming back.

"Make sure that bird doesn't bother me!" I hissed walking away from them to step into the glass elevator, "I don't wanna get rape!"

Both girls began to laugh harder as I mention the word "rape" due to the fact Sparrow was *cough* mad about me ever since we met. I shook my head as I still heard them laughing as I stepped into the elevator. My hand guided its way to the eighteen floor button where my room was located. There I watch myself rose seeing all floors as I past each one. Each floor was occupied with many rooms for our missions but the first five floors were just simple hang outs for us to spend time together. An example was the gaming room on the second floor that cover most of that floor. Another was a simple dining room where the food can be found not particularly a kitchen you'll see every day.

Hearing that "ting" sound I exited the elevator into a dark ivy green hall that was covered in bookcases of books that were locked against the walls. There between the middle bookcases was a door to my bedroom. Walking towards the door and I place my hand against the cold metal of my hand print detector on the wall. The white door open suddenly as a voice spoke "Welcome back Rose"

I smiled as I stepped in and replied to the voice, "Why thank Alisa it's nice to be back really"

I watched my bedroom door close than I threw my boots and coat at the chair close by. I placed my wig on my mirror dresser and removed my blue contacts to show my green nature eyes that were actually a toxic effect me and my sisters use to get different eye colour.

"Had any trouble today?"

I rolled my eyes as I began to get my 5 shirts of my body that I use to get a man size body, "Of course I did. Sparrow doesn't help what so ever."

"Mr. Liva? He surely likes you he really does"

Alise was my computer. She helped me with all the plans and strategies that we use to do what we want to do; to steal, and everything that our heart desires. I made her a few months ago where I decided this crew was kinda pointless to work with to create a plan.

"He needs to know I love my freedom" I hissed as I began removing my clothing and placing it with reasonable clothing a tank top and shorts to sleep in, " Never mind that are the samples ready?"

"Not yet Rose there is still some work to do" Alise sighed.

"Okay I get it but right nowI wanna lay down and be in my chocolate heaven!" I flopped myself onmy cherry pink king size bed, "Omg this feels good"

Alise laughed, "I may as well turn off the lights sweet dreams Rose!"

I whispered a thank you and watched the lights dim around my room. All was left was the big red numbers 12:00 of the digital clock that floated on the ceiling. I turned over in my bed pulling the covers over me and looking over my big window which I've notice is still close from the red curtains.

I whispered, "Alise window please?"

"I'm so sorry" Alise apologize. There the curtain opened wide. The window was as wide as my room showing the night sky. The moon was beautiful shining above as stars twinkle. My eyes slowly look down to see the bottom half of the landscape. It was completely dark. No lights shined. Nothing at all. Townville was just dead.

I smiled wicked before closing my eyes, "I don't regret a thing. Nothing at all."

Nothing at all...


	3. Update: Many Accounts, Many Stories

**Ok I'm going to be honest. I have many accounts with unfinished stories. Yet, now I just have the urge to finish them. So starting today I'll be combining all my work on my Deviantart account instead of making them all separate. They will be old work and new work. You may also see different writing styles that are really noticeable.**

**So I hope I can finish these stories- I hate the fact that I left stories I love hang there. That is one reason why I hate jumping from fandom from fandom. So I'll be trying my best to write for all my stories even if they are old. I wish to see them finish and all, so...**

**This is my challenge.**

**My Deviantart Account is where my stories will now be located. So please don't say I stole the work when it's actually mine.**

Check my profile for link!

However this does not apply to my powerpuff girl fanfics. I wish to continue them on this site due to the fact they were my very first stories ever. So I'll be updating when I want to or when I can okay?


End file.
